


beauty

by Korkeiyo



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bisexual Hinata Hajime, Boys In Love, Fluff, Gay Komaeda Nagito, Healing, M/M, Post-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Trans Hinata Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korkeiyo/pseuds/Korkeiyo
Summary: a post-game fic where nagito has healed and finally became healthy, which includes him gaining weight in a healthy way. Yet nagito feels insecure and is afraid others will make fun of him when they go swimming. His boyfriend comforts him.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Nagito healing???? Thats my cup of tea!

"what do you mean with "pool party" Nagito asked, a bit concerned. "You know, everyone decided to have a nice day at the pool!" Hajime explained to him happily.

"I don't know if I will join."

"but nagito, we met up a lot with them. Why are you hesitating now?"

The white haired boy looked down on himself, blushing a bit.

"I'm insecure. Ever since I started to heal my body kinda changed. What if the others make fun of me?" He mumbled, holding his arm. "oh darling." Hajime hugged his boyfriend tight, slowly sitting down on the couch. 

"you're healing. You deserve to be healthy like everyone else. You're not underweight anymore. Your body doesn't change your looks." He softly kissed his boyfriends cheek. "and besides, I don't think anyone would mock you for being healthy. Even hiyoko." 

Nagito poked a finger into his stomach. Maybe hajime is right. "darling, you always were beautiful and always will be. You are so gorgeous. You even should be proud of yourself! Healing is a hard process that needs a lot of strenght and time. And you did it." 

Nagito looked his boyfriend in the eyes and smiled. "Fine, I will join. Thank you for always cheering me up." 

"of course. I promise you, I am here for you. And besides, when you feel too insecure I will give you one of my swim shirts. I'll pack two, just in case."

When they arrived at the pool hajime and nagito were in awe. There was a big grill and table for dinner, many torches and flowers. It really looked amazing.

"Oh! Hajime and nagito! You finally arrived" Ibuki greeted them happily. " We reserved places for everyone, yours are over there." She pointed to a nice place on the grass. "Thank you ibuki." Hajime smiled and walked with nagito to said corner. The put down their bags and laid the blanket on the grass.

Hajime took off his shirt, already wearing his binder. He put on his swimming shirt and looked at nagito. "I promise it's alright. Now come on, let's join he others." The white haired boy took a deep breath before also taking his shirt off. The already wore their swim shorts so the were ready as soon as possible.

Nagito screwed off his mechaninc hand so it doesn't get wet and crossed his arms as if he tried to hide himself. Kazuichi, mahiru, hiyoko and peko were already in the water. 

"heya ya two" Kazuichi greeted them. "Hello" Nagito whispered, still feeling insecure. "Oh! Nagito! You took off your hand: Good that you remembered. I once forgot to take off a watch I costumized and let's just say... It didn't end well." Nagito had to laugh at the mechanics story, feeling a bit more chill. "So, do you want to join us now or are you just gonna stand on land like idiots?" Hiyoko teased them while holding onto mahirus arm.

hajime got into the water first while his boyfriend sat on the edge of the pool like fuyuhiko. His stomach rounded up when he sat and nagito immideatly crossed his arms again, scared that anyone would notice. 

"Hey! Idiots on the edge! Do you not know how to swim or why are you just sitting there" Hiyoko laughed. Nagito just smiled it off. He knew hiyoko tried her very best to improve, but a few comments still were made. He didn't mind it, hiyoko is hiyoko. 

"you're one to talk! You have to stay on the flat side of the pool or hold mahirus arm just so you don't drown" Fuyuhiko contered. "well at least I AM in the water." Nagito couldn't help but laugh at the little fight fuyu and hiyoko began. But as soon as mahiru and peko told them to stop they apologised. Meanwhile hajime and kazuichi sat together on an underwater bench, talking about whatever.

"hello everyone!" sonia greeted when she also arrived with akane. "heya!" "Hi!" everyone greeted them back. Nagito chuckled a bit. He looked at kazuichi who didn't show any interest, even tho sonia was there. He apologised to her and gundham about his actions. Everything felt so nice. It boosted nagitos confidence. He slipped into the water, swimming over to hajime.

"oh darling, do you want to sit here too?" His boyfriend asked and nagito nodded. The bench wasn't that wide so Hajime gestured him to sit on his thighs. He sat down, putting his one arms around hajimes neck. They talked a while, kazuichi showed them tricks he learned under water and hajime explained how close he was to getting top surgery.

"heeeeyy~ Dinner's ready!" Ibuki called out. The table they saw before was now filled with delicious foods. "wow teruteru! You always impress me with your cooking." Akane said while grabbing a plate. Once everyone had food they sat down on their places to eat. Nagito was still a bit scared to eat in public, but hajime motivated him to. 

Once they were finished hajime yawned. "oh, are you tired already? the sun only began to sat down." "no, I just need to take a lil break before going back in the water." Hajime put his head on nagitos stomach, using it like a pillow. The white haired boy blushed, slowly running his hand through his boyfriends hair. It was a nice feeling.

When they got up to put their plates away Nagito felt someone tapping his shoulder. "Oh, kaz! What is it?" 

"I noticed how you crossed your arms the whole day, how you tried to hide yourself. I just wanted to tell you something. I am proud of you. You are recovering. Don't hide yourself. Celebrate yourself! You are doing amazing!" 

He felt a bit speechless. "wow.. Thank you so so very much kazuichi." He smiled softly.

Hajime kissed his boyfriends cheek softly. "I told you. You are amazing."


End file.
